Sealing the Deal
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Adam Taurus has just one more condition he wants met before he agrees to an alliance with Cinder Fall. Meanwhile, Mercury and the White Fang Lieutenant take on Emerald...at the same time! PWP, nothing but smut.
1. Adam Taurus and Cinder Fall

"**Sealing the Deal"**

**AN: Takes place during Volume 3, Chapter 7. **

"What is this?" Adam Taurus shouted as he and his lieutenant burst out of their tent, swords drawn, only to find their camp decimated. Members of the White Fang lay sprawled throughout the forest, hopefully unconscious, many still groaning softly.

And there was the woman: Cinder. Adam remembered her.

Weeks ago, she and her little sidekicks had approached him with an offer of alliance. They were planning a revolution of their own, they said, but they needed the manpower of the White Fang to see it through. Adam had heard their proposal out…and said no. That was the last he had expected to see of Cinder. He had been wrong.

She stood before him now, blades in hand, her associates kneeling on either side of her, each with a briefcase on display. She smiled that tiny smile of hers, the one that made it look like she was three steps ahead of you no matter what happened next. She and her companions were surrounded by the fallen White Fang, making a mockery of Adam's troops. Still, she simply stood there and smiled, as though _she_ were the one in control.

As much as Adam hated to admit…right then and there, she _was_ the one in control.

"We could've gone to anyone for help," Cinder said slowly and carefully, as she always spoke, her words measured and frighteningly soft, "but we chose you, Adam Taurus."

As Adam watched, she threw her blades to the ground before her, supposedly indicating she was not here to fight, yet took a challenging step forward nonetheless. Mixed messages; Adam didn't like this, not one bit.

"Our plan will be beneficial for both of us," Cinder said softly, extending a single hand.

Suddenly, a veritable wall of fire burst out of the ground between her and Adam, causing him and his lieutenant to both take a careful step backwards.

"Or one of us," she finished, her implication clear.

_Fire_, Adam thought to himself. _That's new._

Two clicks; two briefcases being opened. The green-haired girl on Cinder's right opened her briefcase to reveal several powerful samples of Dust, no doubt recently stolen from the Schnee Dust Company. The silver-haired boy on Cinder's right opened his to reveal money; a _lot_ of money, enough for the White Fang to flourish…perhaps even enough to warrant forming an alliance with these wayward fools.

"So," Cinder asked with a smile, "which will it be?"

And so, Adam considered. He looked at the wall of fire separating him from Cinder and her associates, a telltale sign of a new power they had somehow managed to tap into, new power that could prove beneficial to the White Fang. He looked at the Dust on one side and the money on the other, both of which were needed if Adam was to start the revolution he so fervently desired.

Most importantly, however, he looked at Cinder, not just at her outstretched hand or her yellow eyes as they glowed with a supernatural intensity, but at her body. He looked at the tiny red dress she wore that stopped far too early, revealing almost the entirety of her bare legs. He looked at her exposed shoulders, her short black hair, the way her dress emphasized her cleavage. He looked at her…and he liked what he saw.

"Fine," he finally answered, putting away his blade. "You have yourself a deal. On _one_ more condition."

Cinder smiled as she lowered her hand, causing the wall of fire separating her from the terrorist leader to likewise fade away. "Name your price, Adam Taurus…and it's yours."

Ten minutes later, Cinder was bent over the only table in the command tent as Adam fucked her roughly from behind.

"Huh! Huh! Huh!" Cinder gasped and groaned as she felt Adam Taurus ram into her pussy with all the strength and ferocity of his namesake, each thrust pushing her farther into the table and causing the edge of it to dig further into her abdomen.

Adam had left his lieutenant to stand guard outside of the tent, along with Cinder's associates Emerald and Mercury, not yet trusting any of them until their deal was well and truly sealed. He realized it was entirely possible that all three of them could hear him fucking Cinder, but likewise found he didn't much care; what was there to be embarrassed about, after all? She was but a human, and he was a mighty Faunus. If anything, he was only asserting dominance.

Cinder, meanwhile, squeezed her eyes closed and gripped the surface of the table as Adam pounded her pussy with no remorse whatsoever, interested only in claiming her body for his own and asserting himself as the 'real' leader here. Cinder was well aware of how easily it would be to kill the man, but she was under strict orders not to harm him in any way; besides, if this was all the Faunus wanted in exchange for their alliance, who was she to say no? She could stand a little bit of pain if it meant the proper plans were put into motion.

As such, despite her intense dislike of Adam Taurus and all he stood for, Cinder nonetheless found herself bucking her hips back towards him as the terrorist pressed her into the table and sent his cock flying deeper and deeper inside her.

Cinder's tiny black shorts had been torn away in order to allow the two to engage in their final round of 'negotiations,' which Cinder's tiny red dress merely lifted up high enough to reveal her tight ass and cunt to Adam. A moment later, he had rammed himself home deep inside of her, causing her to yelp in pain and surprise, before he set off thrusting in and out of her, running his hands up her naked legs and slapping her ass as he fucked her like an animal.

"Must you…be so…rough?" Cinder asked between thrusts, doing her best to buck her hips as Adam completely destroyed her, ramming into her so quickly it was lifting her naked legs off the ground and giving him full access to her aching cunt.

"Your kind treat us like animals, and so _you_ shall be treated as such by _us_," Adam answered her as he only continued to fuck her, slamming his hips into her ass and sending his cock deeper and deeper inside her, savoring the way she tightened around him. "To the White Fang, _humans_ are the true animals, not Faunus. And so you will be _fucked_ like an animal."

Cinder cried out as Adam punctuated his remarks by pulling his cock almost all the way out of her pussy before slamming right back in once again, doing so each and every time he enunciated a particular syllable. The young woman clenched her teeth and hung on for dear life as she felt the walls of her cunt being stretched as never before, a true testament to the size and speed of a Faunus fucking at its finest.

Adam smiled as he looked down at the young woman he was currently pounding into the table, savoring the look and feel of her hips bucking against him and her pale ass bouncing against his hips with every thrust. He was sorely tempted to pull out and shove his cock into Cinder's ass, but feared doing so might be the straw that broke the camel's back; he wanted to seal the deal, he reminded himself, not fuck the poor girl to death.

Instead, he placed one gloved hand on Cinder's lower back, right above her ass, as though pushing her into the table, as he used the other to grab hold of her shoulder. Thus anchored, Adam was able to slam into Cinder at full speed and with full strength, leaning over her as his hips slapped against her ass and his dick buried itself into her tight cunt.

"This...is…undignified…" Cinder hissed as she looked back at the red-haired Faunus fucking her from behind, her yellow eyes gleaming in the gentle darkness of the tent's interior.

"You _have_ no dignity here, human," Adam responded, only pounding into her harder and harder and causing her to yelp in both pain and pleasure. "You came to me. This was my final condition. And you will _accept_ it!"

"I…accept…" Cinder gasped back between thrusts, trying to ignore the waves of pleasure that shot through her body every time the terrorist plunged his entire length into her. "But I…am not…_happy_…"

"Your happiness means nothing to me," Adam told her honestly, reaching down and slapping her ass as he fucked her, causing her to once again cry out in surprise. "Just let it happen, human. It won't be much longer now."

In this, Adam was correct. It wasn't long before he was thrusting deeper and deeper into Cinder with every movement, his actions growing faster and more desperate with every passing moment. Cinder could do little else but grip the surface of the desk and buck her hips in hopes of bringing the session to an end, her cunt already sore from the ferocious pounding it was receiving. Just a little longer, she told herself, and it would all be over.

Letting go of Cinder's shoulder and back, Adam instead pushed the young woman's tiny red dress up farther until he could grab her by the waist and dig his gloved fingers into her naked hips, holding her still and steady as he pounded into her. Every thrust brought him closer to the breaking point, urged on by Cinder's bucking hips and constant moans of both pain and pleasure.

Finally, after who knows how long, Adam reached his limit. Growling loudly and still gripping the young woman's waist as tightly as he could, Adam came inside Cinder, his orgasm overtaking his body as he shot load after load of white hot Faunus seed deep into the young woman's badly-fucked pussy. He continued to thrust into her as he did this, ensuring each and every drop of his cum was deposited deep inside the young woman, slamming his hips into her ass a few more times, just in case. Beneath him, Cinder groaned and wriggled her hips as she felt Adam flood her insides with his juices, which only caused the terrorist to smile harder, glad he could elicit such an "undignified" reaction from the human.

His 'condition' met and his activity at an end, Adam pulled his softening cock out of Cinder's tight cunt in one smooth motion, causing the young woman to cry out at the sudden exit. The Faunus took a moment to clean off his dick by slapping it against Cinder's bare ass before finally putting it away, smiling cruelly all the while.

With Adam no longer pressing her into the table, Cinder finally find herself able to stand, and did so as steadily as she could, still shaky from the rough and brutal fucking she had just experienced. Standing back up on her heels and straightening herself out, Cinder lowered her short red dress so it once again covered her. Once she was sure she was presentable, she spun around on her heels and looked upon Adam with her usual knowing smile, as though she hadn't been bent over a table and fucked silly over moments before.

"So…do we have an accord, Adam Taurus?" she asked, her yellow eyes gleaming and her smile as professional as ever.

"We do," Adam responded just as professionally. "I look forward to working with you."

"And I, you," Cinder said with a nod and a smile.

With that, she walked right past Adam and out of the tent, as graceful as ever, not a hair out of place. Adam took the opportunity to watch as she left, admiring not only her grace but the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked.

_I think I'm going to like this little arrangement of ours_, he thought to himself with a small smile.


	2. Mecury, Emerald, and the Lieutenant

**AN: Think of this as an unofficial sequel. Takes place during the same timeframe. **

"Sounds like they're having a real good time in there, huh?"

The White Fang Lieutenant looked over at Mercury as the silver-haired youth spoke, his mask hiding his true expression, along with his look of surprise. The Lieutenant continued to be surprised by Cinder Fall and her compatriots, particularly their seeming disregard for authority and for their own self-preservation. He was standing outside the tent alongside Mercury and the girl, Emerald, as Adam "sealed the deal" with Cinder within.

Which, judging by the moans and groans echoing from within the tent, seemed to entail Adam fucking the young woman's brains out. The two had been at it for a couple of minutes now, and the Lieutenant knew from experience that Adam would be sure to drag it out for as long as he could, pounding the living hell out of the human woman until he was good and truly satisfied.

The Lieutenant had been standing at the entrance the tent when Mercury approached, hands behind his head as though relaxing standing up, looking more than a little bored. Emerald was several feet away, her back turned to them both, surveying the destruction she and her compatriots had wrought on the White Fang camp.

"Kind of makes you want to pop in and join them, doesn't it?" Mercury asked the masked man, smirking a little and nodding back into the tent. "Come on, you can tell me. We're on the same side now, right?"

"That remains to be seen," replied the Lieutenant in his deep and accented voice, which sounded slightly less threatening than normal when overshadowed by Cinder Fall's cries of pain and pleasure coming from within the tent.

"All business with you, huh?" Mercury observed, nodding as though he understood. "I get it, I get it. Well, just so happens I have a business proposition for you."

The Lieutenant doubted this very much, but went along with it anyway, at least hoping it might distract him from the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. "Do tell."

Mercury smiled. "See my friend over there? Emerald?"

The Lieutenant did indeed see Emerald; in fact, he had been sneaking glances at her for quite some time now, not just because he assumed (perhaps correctly) that she was the more dangerous of the two of them, but likewise because of her feminine figure. There weren't many women among the ranks of the White Fang, much less attractive ones, and so Emerald was a sight for sore eyes as far as the Lieutenant was concerned. Standing there in her camouflage pants and short green top, the latter of which heavily emphasized her cleavage, made Emerald a target in more ways than one.

"Yeah, you see her," Mercury went on, nodding knowingly. "See, I was thinking, why should our bosses have to have all the fun, you know? We're making an alliance, right? Might as well make it official between all of us."

Despite everything, the Lieutenant found himself intrigued. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Mercury smirked. "What do you say we seal a deal of our own, big guy?"

Beneath his mask, the Lieutenant found himself smiling. Whether it was the moans and groans and other sounds of sex echoing from out of the tent behind him, or simply the sight of Emerald standing there in the center of the camp in her tight pants and short top, the masked man suddenly felt something stir in him he hadn't felt for some time. Besides, what harm could it do? Adam was clearly busy, and would be for some time. The silver-haired youth was right; why _shouldn't_ the underlings have a little fun now and then?

"We have a deal," the Lieutenant said, looking over at Mercury as the silver-haired youth smiled devilishly.

"I thought so," Mercury said, winking before turning to face Emerald. "Oh, Emerald! Would you mind coming over here, please? I so _desperately_ need your help with something."

Back in the center of camp, Emerald rolled her eyes and scoffed as she turned to face Mercury and the White Fang Lieutenant. She had elected to stand _away_ from the tent on purpose, and was now more than a little annoyed that Mercury wanted to her to walk back over so she could hear her friend and leader being mindlessly fucked.

"What do you want?" she asked without moving, folding her arms across her chest.

"My new friend and I just need your help with something, that's all," Mercury explained, smiling innocently and placing a hand on the Lieutenant's broad shoulder as though to indicate their newfound 'friendship.' "Come on, what are friends for?"

"Just because we both work for Cinder, it does _not_ make us friends," Emerald reminded him as she scowled and began making her way over to the two of them.

_I already know I'm going to regret this_, she thought to herself once she spied the mischievous grin crossing Mercury's face.

Less than five minutes later, Emerald was indeed regretting her decision as both Mercury and the White Fang Lieutenant ruthlessly fucked her at the same time.

"I – ah! – never – uhn! – agreed to this! Oh, _fuck_!" the green-haired girl gasped between moans and grunts of pain and pleasure as she struggled to maintain focus while being pounded by two different cocks in two different holes.

Despite her training and years of distrust, Emerald hadn't been a match for both Mercury and the White Fang Lieutenant; she had barely even approached the tent before the two were on her, tearing apart her top and yanking off her pants until she was completely naked, everything for sure. All it had taken was a moment's surprise on her part before she was on the ground and the two of them were thrusting inside of her, the Lieutenant laying claim to her bare cunt while Mercury rammed his cock right up her previously-virgin ass.

Emerald groaned and grunted as she straddled the Lieutenant on the ground, his hips flush with hers as he thrust up into her pussy, while taking Mercury from behind as he pounded into her impossibly tight ass. As a result of the men's constant thrusting, Emerald's tits were bouncing up and down wildly, and it wasn't long before she was forced to buck her hips to their movements just to keep pace. The green-haired girl had never taken two cocks at once before, certainly never one in her ass, and while there was certainly an underlying pleasure beneath all the pain and humiliation, she was still more annoyed and frustrated than anything else.

"I fucking hate you," she spat at Mercury, turning so she could glare at the young man currently buried balls-deep in her rectum and stroking her bowels with his meaty cock.

"Ah, don't be such a pain in the ass," Mercury said with a smirk, gripping the girl by her bare shoulders to anchor himself as he fucked her asshole. "Right now, _I'm_ supposed to be the pain in _your_ ass! Ha!"

Emerald shuddered and groaned as Mercury and the Lieutenant both pulled the majority of their cocks out of her…before slamming their entire lengths back into her in one single go, causing the girl to scream in surprise as she felt herself grow empty and then become completely filled all in the span of a single second. Emerald's eyes widened to their greatest extent and her mouth hung wide open as she felt both her pussy and her ass being stretched to their limit, all of it overridden by the waves of pain and pleasure reverberating throughout her entire body.

Emerald could do nothing but grunt and groan in pain as she felt Mercury thrust in and out of her tightening anus, his cock going deeper and deeper into her ass with every thrust and sending waves of both pleasure and agony flowing through the girl. Beneath her, the Lieutenant was at least less sporadic, with deep, regular thrusts that she almost enjoyed – or would have, had he not had a tremendous cock that felt like it was stretching her cunt every time he buried his erection inside of her, so big that it brought tears to the green-haired girl's eyes.

The girl was momentarily shocked out of her thoughts of hatred and distaste as the Lieutenant's thrusts suddenly began to pick up beneath her, his hands gripping her hips and lifting her up and down as he rammed himself up into her tight cunt. Emerald moaned and groaned as she bucked her hips to meet the Lieutenant thrust for thrust, her breasts bouncing up and down wildly, no doubt making for quite the show.

Behind her, Mercury merely pounded into her ass as hard or as deep as he pleased, sparing not a single thought as to whether or not Emerald was enjoying herself. He had been watching the girl for weeks now, eying her noticeable cleavage and the way her tight ass looked in those pants of hers, bearing her playful insults and jabs; the truth was, Mercury had wanted to throw Emerald on the ground and fuck her silly the moment she first mouthed off at him. But this? Fucking her ass while another man pounded her pussy and she squirmed in discomfort between them both? This was _so_ much better!

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhnnn!" Mercury moaned as she struggled to maintain consciousness while riding two dicks at the same time, pushing past the pain and discomfort long enough to at least try to focus. The White Fang Lieutenant felt _enormous_ inside of her, filling every space inch of her womb, and Mercury felt _at least_ twice as big considering he was ramming home in her ass. "Oh, oh, oh! Fuck! Fucking – ah! – hate you – uhn! – both!"

"Now, now, flattery will get you nowhere," Mercury told her as he pulled his cock all the way out of her ass…only to then slam it right back in balls-deep a moment later, causing the girl to scream in pain. "Better be nice, Emerald! Don't want to screw up our new alliance, do you?"

As in response, the White Fang Lieutenant reached up and took hold of Emerald's bouncing breasts as the girl bucked her hips and rode his tremendous cock, causing Emerald to shudder beneath the touch of his rough hands. He fondled and squeezed her tits with the hands and fingers of a warrior, even going so far as to pinch her nipples and cause her to cry out in surprise. Not once did the Lieutenant pause of even slow down as he manhandled her tits, continuing to thrust up into her cunt and stretching her farther and farther each time he rammed his dick all the way inside of her.

Meanwhile, Mercury seemed determined to fill Emerald's bowels with his seed judging by the enthusiasm with which he was fucking her tight little ass, moving his own hands back down to her waist and holding her still so he could ram his meat as deep into her rectum as he possible could. Both cocks pounded into her one after another, driving Emerald crazy and causing both pain and pleasure to shoot through her naked body.

Emerald was just about to make another biting remark and tell the two of them off when she suddenly felt the Lieutenant's thrusts beneath her grow increasingly faster and more desperate, as though he was close to reaching his peak. Behind her, Mercury likewise began pounding into her with renewed fervor, as though motivated by the Lieutenant's sudden resurgence.

"Here…it…comes…!" the Lieutenant gasped as he reached down to grab Emerald by her waist and pound into her like she was his own personal fucktoy, ramming his meat as deep into her womb as he possibly could.

"No! Don't cum inside me!" Emerald protested, her eyes suddenly widening as she felt the Lieutenant begin to fuck her like never before. "I'll fucking kill you! I swear I'll fucking – "

But it was too late. With Mercury still ramming into Emerald's naked ass from behind, the Lieutenant groaned and then thrust his cock upwards until it was buried balls-deep inside of the green-haired girl's cunt. A moment later, he exploded inside her, unleashing torrents of cum inside her and filling her abused pussy to the brim.

"Uhhhhh," Emerald groaned as she felt the Lieutenant fill her with his juices, squirming as she felt every single spurt. This was _not_ how she had been hoping today would go.

She didn't even have time to further complain, however, considering Mercury was still pounding her ass like there was no tomorrow, stretching her bowels with his length and ramming into her like it was his personal goal to ensure she wouldn't walk right for at least a week. Emerald cried out as Mercury suddenly pushed her down onto her stomach right onto the Lieutenant so he could have a better angle at fucking her ass, likewise ensuring the Lieutenant's cock was still buried inside her cunt as deep as it could go.

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!" Emerald gasped and groaned as she felt Mercury plunge his dick into her ass again and again, pounding so deep it felt like he was burying himself all the way into her stomach. Her ass was already impossibly sore, but Mercury seemed determined to make it hurt as much as possible.

"Just hang in there, Emmy," Mercury told her as he grabbed her by the ass and fucked her like an animal. "Can't finish without fulfilling my part of the deal!"

Then it happened. Just as Mercury was beginning to jackhammer into Emerald's ass like never before, he finally reached his peak and began blowing his load deep inside her, coating her bowels with his seed. Emerald squeezed her eyes closed and groaned unhappily as she felt his hot cum fill and then overfill her ass. She finally opened her eyes just as Mercury pumped the last load of his cum into her bowels…

…just in time to see Cinder walking out of the tent, her eyes wide as she found her two subordinates evidently in the middle of a threesome, with one still pumping his cum into the ass of the other.

For almost a full minute, the four simply stared at each other, the White Fang Lieutenant thankful that his mask hid his expression and allowed him to remain the least awkward one there. That just left Cinder to glare at Mercury and Emerald as the former slowly pulled his cock out o the ass of the latter, causing her to whimper slightly in pain.

"Having fun?" Cinder asked nonchalantly as Emerald fell to the ground with cum leaking out of her ass and cunt and Mercury tried to stand and pull up his pants at the same time, with limited success.

"Just, ah…sealing the deal," Mercury said with a lopsided smile as he finally managed to buckle his belt, nonetheless leaving Emerald naked and lying on the ground next to the Lieutenant. "How did things go with Taurus?"

At that, Cinder's eyes widened slightly. "Could you hear…?"

"Everything," Emerald confirmed as she tried to sit up, already remarkably sore and still entirely in the nude.

"I see," Cinder said simply. "Well, then. I'll just…forgot I saw this, shall I?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Mercury said with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

Emerald rolled her eyes. _I really fucking hate him._


End file.
